


save some for the rest of us

by Angie_leena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Alpha Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Relationships, Alternate Universe, Awkward Bellamy, Face-Sitting, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Omega John Murphy (The 100), Omega Octavia Blake, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, sexting kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Bellamy was an alpha who wasn't all that into omega's. but that was ok, he didn't care.Murphy was an omega who alpha's weren't all that into.  he didn't really care either.when Bellamy goes out after a rough break up and sees someone who sparks his interest, he's initially intrigued, when he sees him knock some asshole on his ass, he's definitely interested. but when it turns out that man is an omega Bellamy isn't all that sure what to do. Bellamy has n  ever been interested in some weak omega. but this guy isn't weak and Bellamy wants to get to know him.





	save some for the rest of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphamyandclexaforever (Axradae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axradae/gifts).



> wow this got way, way, way larger than i originally anticipated, as anyone on the Murphamy's Bitches discord heard me whine about repeatedly. this was for a prompt by Axradae, for Axradae. i really hope you actually like it and aren't just trying to make me feel better!  
> Also this is my first attempt at smut/sexy times. again it got kinda out of hand but what can you do, right? Let me know what you guys think. should i never write the sex again?  
> Thank you to Murphamy for helping me with the first part of this (back when i thought it was still going to be short)  
> and a huge thank you to Axradae for Beta'ing the rest for me and dealing with my no apostrophe using, don't know how to capitalize, non-punctuating ass. You guys are the best!

Bellamy knew that his relationship hadn't stood a chance. He _knew_. Really, he did. Two alphas together was not a thing that was supposed to happen. Kane had been older, interested, and more than willing to try and make it work. It had been Bellamy's idea to give it a shot in the first place.

But trying wasn't enough when biology and instinct were the largest obstacles in their relationship. They made it six months. Longer than any of his previous alpha-loving-alpha relationships. Because no, it wasn't the first time he had tried. Those fizzled out fast when the other party realized that even though Bellamy was attracted to someone stronger, tougher, and all around rougher, than any omega could ever be, he was not interested in submitting to them. With _that_ kind of sex of the table, the interest usually petered out. The novelty of the situation no longer exciting. 

Kane had been satisfied with other things. Being older he didn't mind their sex not going past blow jobs, and hand jobs. Grinding and the occasional frottage was enough for them for awhile. But that didn't mean anything once Kane’ rut had hit. They hadn't thought about how to handle it. How the extra alpha pheromones would hit the older man. It had been careless of them, really. And an eye opening experience for Bellamy. Two alphas were not _supposed_ to be together. Biologically speaking, they just weren't compatible. He had spent a week in the hospital mending from the wounds Kane had left him with and Kane spent the week knot deep in his omega neighbor that had heard the fight and called the police. 

Kane had apologized, of course, but it had been the end of that. 

But Bellamy didn't like omegas. They were too soft. Too needy. Too dramatic. He knew Octavia had been an outlier because of how he raised her. To be self sufficient, and capable, and able to take care of herself had been impressed upon her early. It had been a stroke of luck when she met Lincoln. The alpha was from England where apparently omegan expectation was a little different from the states. Lincoln had never thought his sister odd for her progressive ways and Bellamy appreciated that more than he would ever let either of them know. 

***  
His break up with Kane was long enough ago that Octavia wouldn't let him wallow in himself any longer. She had gotten them concert tickets to his favorite band and was making him go, despite his protestations. 

“Octavia, I really don't want to be here,” Bellamy whined. 

“Big brother, you really need to snap out of it. I know what happened with Kane was rough, none of us saw it coming and I'm sorry but you need to move on. Besides I bought these tickets for you months and months ago.” They were standing in line to go in to the theater while they talked. He knew she was just trying to help but he couldn't stop the wince when she brought up Kane. He turned to ignore her, looking around without really paying much attention to anything

He found himself looking into the eyes of a man in a security shirt. A security shirt that was almost loose around narrow shoulders but pulled tight across a muscular chest and hugged his biceps nicely. He was about as tall as Bellamy, maybe taller, but it was difficult to tell at a distance. His eyes though, were such a clear, crystal blue that even as far away as he was, he could make out the breathtaking color. Bellamy was certain he had never seen an alpha with that particular shade. Not wanting to get caught staring, Bellamy dragged his eyes away from the guards. Unconsciously, his gaze dropped to the mans mouth. His full lips were puffy and pink, like he had been chewing on them for a while. They had a slight shine to them as if he had recently run his tongue across them. The bottom half of his face was covered sparsely with a five o'clock shadow, as if he had hadn't gotten time to shave before leaving to work. The way his eyes drooped when he glanced around at the crowd lent itself to the look of tired boredom he wore. A sharp undercut accentuated strong cheekbones not usually found in alphas. When the man's eyes made their circuit back to Bellamy, only to find him still staring, he smirked.

Bellamy was embarrassed to have been caught. Only when a small commotion called his attention away did Bellamy drag his eyes from the smirk on the man's face. Some alphas to the left were taking advantage of their time in line to get their drink on. He moved closer to Octavia out of instinct, only to find Lincoln had already wrapped his arms around her. With a nod to Lincoln, Bellamy turned back to the crowd. The group was loud but seemed harmless. Bellamy took a chance to glance back at the security guard only to find him still looking at him. His head was slightly raised and tilted to the left. The gesture was a familiar one. Omegas used it to show interest, but Bellamy never took to much notice of it. It always came off too coquettish for his tastes. Seeing it on the pretty alpha was something else though. It made heat stir in Bellamy's chest and he could feel his eyes flare alpha red. He wasn't sure if the guard was even aware but his body language almost screamed _interest_ and Bellamy for the first time found himself responding to the display. 

Once again though the guard was distracted by the group ahead of them. They had been steadily getting louder while Bellamy had been stuck in his staring contest. Everything happened quickly. The group shoved against the railing they had been leaning against, causing their section of the fencing to break away. The guard yelled out as he strode across the blacktop in long, purposeful strides.

“Hey, come on bud on your feet the both of you!” his voice was loud and firm and felt like honey being poured right into Bellamy. 

“Yeah, yeah we're moving,” drunk asshole #1 said. 

“Move faster, pal. This fence ain't back up by the time those doors open and you and your buddies ain't getting in. Got it? Let’s. _Move_.” The guard barked as he grabbed drunk asshole #2 by his arm and easily hauled him to his feet. The man went willingly until he was steady on his feet. He paused and scented the air before turning back to the security guard. Whatever look he had on his face Bellamy couldn't see from where he was standing but he had a clear look at the guard, and the unaffected look he had worn one second before, was replaced by a vicious snarl. 

Bellamy should not have found it as attractive as he did. 

“Well, well, well,” the drunk drawled as he staggered towards the guard, completely heedless of the dirty sneer that was being thrown his way. “If it isn't a little omega tryna play with the big boys. You’re a little big for my tastes, sugar, but I’m sure I can make an exception. You think you can handle, sweet thing?”

Bellamy watched stunned as the man’s-- _the omega's_ \-- eyes briefly flared omega gold before returning to their original watery blue. 

“Get back in line, or I’ll remove you and your friends before show even starts. How about you handle that?” he sneered back slowly, before turning to reach for the downed fence. Not that the asshole paid him any attention. Instead of backing down, the man made a grab for his arm. Faster than Bellamy could blink, the guard had elbowed him then flipped him over his shoulder. He had the guy face down with one knee between his shoulder blades and an arm twisted behind his back. Painfully, if the yelps were anything to go by.

Again, Bellamy should _not_ have found that as hot as he did.

“Yo, Murphy. You gonna let us have some fun too, or what?” came a shout from a somewhat familiar voice. 

Bellamy turned and saw his old friend-- and high school brojob partner-- Nathan Miller walking toward them. 

“Wasn't planning on it, but since you’re here, take care of the rest of them, will you?” the man, _Murphy_ , replied. 

Miller eyed the rest of the group critically. “They staying?” he asked 

Murphy huffed. “ _They_ can. Didn't cause any trouble. Only this one needs to leave. I’ll get him sorted and head back. Gates’ll probably be open by the time I do. I'll find you inside after I file the incident report with David,” with that he took off. Not before throwing a quick look at Bellamy, though. He somehow managed to look both defiant and resigned, and Bellamy wasn't sure how to take it. As he walked by, he caught the scent he hadn't been able to distinguish as _Murphy_ specifically before. He did now though. Bellamy didn't realize he had taken a step to follow it until a steel hand clamped around his arm. 

“Back off pal,” someone growled in his ear. He let loose his own growl before he thought about it and coughed to cover it up. Embarrassed, and more than a little confused, he turned around and found himself face to face with Miller. 

Miller blinked, “Bellamy?” Dropping his arm sheepishly, Miller took a step back. “Uh, hey man, sorry about that,” he said slowly, reaching back to rub his hand on his neck. It was a nervous tick he had never really grown out of, no matter how many times his dad let him know it was rude and seen as scent marking. “Yeah, I didn't realize it was you. Some people get crazy once they realize Murphy is not only an Omega, but an Omega that can-- and most definitely _will_ \-- kick your ass. And still smell like sweet home cooking while doing it, too.” Miller trailed off before freezing up suddenly. “Sweet Jesus. _do not_ tell him I said that. Fuck, I bet he already knows. He always knows. He’s going to fucking kill me. Ooh man, I gotta go.” 

And then he was gone, walking away quickly while still muttering to himself. 

“What the fuck,” Bellamy breathed.

“Seriously though,” Octavia said next to him, making Bellamy jump. He had honestly forgotten all about her. He looked down at her, making her look back at him smiling. 

“Lincoln,” she called “Was it just my imagination, or did Bellamy scent that omega?”

“He did,” came the succinct reply, making Bellamy flush. He looked away from them only to catch Miller gesticulating wildly to the rest of the security detail he stood with. From the looks of it, he was explaining the small fight. Bellamy watched, amused, for a few minutes before he saw Murphy walking back to the group and Miller straightening up. 

Once more, Murphy glanced at him but this time Bellamy didn't even try to hide the fact that he was very, very obviously checking him out. When they made eye contact again, Murphy looked a mixture of wary and happy. Slowly, he tipped his head to the side and raised it slightly. Only barely exposing his neck. Bellamy wasn't sure if he saw his eyes flash gold or not but he knew that his were burning red at the moment. He saw Murphy’s eyes widen and felt himself take a step before a hand once again tugged on his arm. 

“Doors are opening, Bell, lets go,” Octavia said, pulling him along, not bothering to look at him. A glance at Lincoln told Bellamy that the man, ever observant as he was, had not missed the encounter. He tried to look back at Murphy but he had already turned away. All he could see was the back of his head and the slight hunch to his shoulders before entering the arena and losing sight of him completely.

***  
Two weeks after “meeting” the omega, Bellamy had finally decided to get it together and take the chance. He contacted Miller, which was awkward enough, given that the only way he knew to do that was to go to Miller’s dads house to see if he could get his number. The actual conversation with Miller had been even worse. 

“Bellamy, hey look man, it was really nice seeing you and all, but I’m kinda with someone right now.” Miller hesitated, and Bellamy could hear him shifting the phone before continuing “ We had some good times back in the day you know, and I mean yeah, sometimes I think about it, but I really love my boyfriend, so I'm not looking for anything else.” Bellamy whined lowly into the phone and gave himself a shake before he replied. 

“I'm not looking for anything with you, Miller. Honestly I'm glad you’re with someone and you’re doing good, but I was calling about your friend. From the concert?” he hedged. 

“My friend?” Miller asked. “Wait, do you mean Murphy? Bellamy, that really isn't the best idea. Murphy’s. . . . well, he’s Murphy. He’s really a great guy, smart, funny, loyal as hell. But he’s not exactly your typical omega, ya know.”

Bellamy huffed out a laugh and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he could still see _Murphy_ standing over the man he had just taken down, breath coming easy even though he had just tossed someone over his head that had to be almost twice his size. He ran a hand over his face before threading his fingers through unruly curls. Taking a handful, he yanked, grounding himself enough to respond. 

“Miller, I think we both know I'm not exactly into the typical omega. Lets just say the games we played didn't stop for me after high school. I have nothing against typical omega’s, but it's not what I'm looking for.” Bellamy sighed. If Miller wasn't willing to help him, there was no other way to get in touch with Murphy, to have any kind of chance with him, and Bellamy wasn't sure what to do with that. He hadn't even spoken a single word to the man and already Bellamy felt like he would agree to anything even if it was for a chance with him. If this is what most omegas did to their alphas, then he could understand why they panted after them the way they did. 

“He's my friend, Bellamy. And he's been hurt by those alphas looking for something different. That usually only lasts long enough until Murphy does something they don't like. There’s a reason my dad taught him to fight like he did. Now I'm not going to tell you everything because it's not my place, but let's just say the next time an alpha thought they would _teach_ Murphy how a proper omega behaved, it did not end well for him at all.” 

Bellamy growled, “I would never hurt him like that!”

“I'm not saying you would, Bellamy, I’m saying I’m wary,” he sighed “Unfortunately Murphy is not mine-- don't growl at me again. I didn't mean it in that way. Christ” 

Bellamy blinked. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed. 

“What I was trying to say was,” he paused, probably waiting for Bellamy to interrupt again, “Murphy is his own person, and it's entirely up to him. I'll pass on your number. Maybe send me a picture so he knows who I’m talking about?”

***  
And that's how Bellamy found himself staring at a picture of a very, _very_ under dressed Murphy three hours later. 

_I heard you were looking for me_ \- was the text that accompanied a dripping wet and bubble-covered Murphy. He was in the bathtub, if Bellamy had to guess. He only barely stopped himself from zooming in on what looked like a rosy pink nipple before deciding to text back. 

He'd save the picture later, anyways.

 **I was. Though you could have waited until after bath time.**

**Not that I'm complaining!**

**I'm just not sure how I'm expected to make decent conversation after that.**

_Hmm having blood flow issues?_

_Everything running south?_

_Sounds like a personal problem._

_Though I could be convinced to help._

Bellamy sat on his couch in the middle of his living room, hunched over and barely breathing when he got the next picture. He took in the sight of Murphy's long legs. They were glistening with water and soap suds. What he could see of his legs were tinged pink, probably from the hot water. Bellamy ran his eyes over both appendages. Spread wide inside the big bathtub. His tightly muscled calves were resting along the outer rim of the bath on either side of the still-running spigot. Bellamy could see steam rising from the water. He could see the bubbles that spread from thigh to thigh. See the rivulets of water that ran down smooth hair on Murphy's legs. And he could definitely see where he could slot himself right in the space Murphy laid out like a welcome mat in the tub. He groaned out loud before responding back.

**Have dinner with me?**

It took more effort than Bellamy wanted to admit to leave his phone face down on his coffee table. Not that it mattered that he wasn't looking at them, the pictures Murphy had sent were painted on the backs of his eyelids. Closing his eyes, he swore he could see flashes of white skin and dark hair and pink lips. 

Bellamy realized a few minutes had passed since his last text and there was no response from Murphy. Was dinner too much? Obviously, Murphy was interested. Right? You don't send pictures like that unless you're interested. 

Unless he was only interested in something else. Bellamy sat back, running his hands through his hair and tugging on the ends. If Murphy only wanted sex, was that going to be enough? Realistically, he didn't even know him. He knew Murphy was the first omega to really hold his interest. But that was almost base. Murphy had given him a glimpse at a personality and strength he found attractive, and just so happened to also be an omega. Someone he could be with, with little issue. But he didn't actually know him. So “just sex” really shouldn't be a problem. He’d done “just sex” plenty of times before, there was nothing stopping him now 

Except Bellamy didn't want “just sex.” He wanted to explore a relationship with him. Murphy’s scent had stayed with him for days on end. Sharp metal and old books mixed with warm spices and a touch of sweetness. Miller had called it sweet home cooking, and Bellamy couldn't help but agree. But it was more than that. It was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket reading a book after a heavy meal. It was the best comfort he could imagine, and Bellamy wanted to keep that scent and wrap it around himself. The fact that it came with someone as strong and self assured as Murphy had seemed, only made it all that much better. Bellamy didn't want someone he had to take care of or someone who only wanted to take care of him. He wanted someone he could be comfortable with. Someone to call him on his bullshit. Someone he could call on their bullshit. 

Bellamy was thinking about what he would do if Murphy wasn't interested in anything more, when his phone buzzed on the table in front of him. 

_Why?_

Bellamy scrunched his face in confusion. 

**Why what?**

__

**Why do I want to take you to dinner?**

_Yeah. That. Why?_

_Why ask me on a date when i was just asking for some dick?_

_I mean you did get that right?_

_That I was looking to get laid?_

Bellamy frowned. 

**Yes.**

**I got that.**

**And believe me it’s a tempting offer, one I would be glad to take you up on.**

**After dinner.**

**That way I can at least tell myself I tried for more.**

There. He laid himself out and he really couldn't do anything else. Again the ball was in Murphy’s court. 

_Do you live in Arcadia? I'm of off Circle City. There's a Thai place about a block away._

Bellamy grinned. . 

**I know the place. It's about fifteen minutes from me.**

_Good. I'll meet you there in 30._

_Don't make me wait._

**Of course not. I've seen you mad. And as hot as it was, maybe you throwing me over your shoulder shouldn't happen on our first date.**

_Not in public anyways_

He laughed out loud at that as he walked towards his bathroom. He had just enough time for a shower before he left. Stripping, he made to step into the stall when he had a thought. Smirking, he quickly ducked his head under the water and lathered his hair with more shampoo than he usually used. Drying off his hands, he reached for his phone. 

**Definitely not in public.**

Making sure you couldn't see more than the tops of his pecs where the suds were dripping from his curls, mouth open suggestively in the water, and raised eyebrow, Bellamy sent off his text.

**  
When Bellamy walked in to the restaurant, his eyes immediately zeroed in on Murphy. He was sat in the far corner, back to the wall, and leaning back in his seat. When he saw Bellamy, his lips curled into a slow smile and Bellamy was sure he saw his eyes flash gold before they went back to cool blues that turned hot when they raked him from head to toe. Suppressing a shiver at the sight, Bellamy walked towards him. 

As he approached the table, Murphy's smile only grew wider and more mischievous. It sent a shiver down Bellamy's spine that he had to work hard not to give away. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He hoped Murphy wasn't going to make that too hard. 

“Hello, Alpha,” Murphy purred

It was a flimsy hope, apparently. 

“Uh, Murphy, hi. Thanks. Thanks, uh, for coming.”

Bellamy could feel his face heating up. And judging by the confusion on Murphy's face, his nervousness wasn't lost on him. Bellamy was going to power through, though. He owed himself that much. Standing at the table, he extended his hand, and immediately felt foolish. Blinking wide eyed at the offered hand, Murphy slowly stood and offered his own to shake. Bellamy almost started at the contact, Murphy's hand was warm and soft in his, and he enjoyed the small touch probably more than he should have. Looking up at Murphy, he noticed that his initial assessment of his height was correct. Murphy was almost as tall as he was. He felt warm in his stomach at the thought of how well they would fit together. 

Murphy must have noticed the once-over he was given because before Bellamy could speak, he had already snatched his hand back and made to sit down. 

“I'm 5’9.” He spat bitterly.

Sitting down slowly Bellamy looked Murphy over. 

“I figured. I'm 5’10 and you’re just about as tall as me. I'm not the tallest but I haven't really gotten any complaints. Sorry?” 

Murphy blinked at him. 

“I'm too tall,” he said slowly “Everyone's always thought I was too tall”. His face looked just as confused as earlier. Bellamy was pretty sure this wasn't going well. 

“Too tall? I'm . . . . . .not really sure that's a thing? I mean, you can be too short ‘cause then you can't reach the top shelves. Too short means you always have to ask for help from the taller people, which can be annoying, I think. But I guess you can be too tall if you’re running into doorways or, like, not fitting into some cars, maybe. You’re not tall enough for that, so really I don't see how you’re too tall?” Bellamy cut himself off, realizing he was probably rambling. Embarrassed, he tucked his chin down into his shoulder coughing awkwardly.

“I can reach the top shelf on my own. Never needed an alpha for that, true.” When Bellamy looked up again, Murphy didn't exactly look like he was laughing at him, but the glint in his eyes looked amused.

“I mean a step stool would have helped. If you couldn't reach, I mean. You wouldn't have NEEDED an alpha either way. Just because you’re an omega doesn't mean you need an alpha. You definitely didn't need one that day at the stadium.” 

This time, Murphy smiled at him. It took his breath away in a way Bellamy had never experienced. He felt his heart rate pick up and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Murphy was a stunning man on his own, but the smile he was giving Bellamy was a perfect mix of mischief and innocence and Bellamy knew he was in trouble. 

“You’re right. I didn't need an alpha, never have. Not for that, anyways. Other things, though. . . .” he trailed off. His eyes raked over Bellamy's face as his eyes flashed gold. He bared his neck again, a satisfied smirk flashing when he caught Bellamy looking. Bellamy flushed. 

“Ah right. Yeah, that. I wouldn't know, obviously, but I mean, yeah. Okay, right.” Honestly Bellamy knew he was smoother than this, but the _interest_ on Murphy's face had Bellamy suddenly very very aware he had never been with an omega. That he had never _been with_ anyone. Not like that. 

And again, confusion flared in Murphy's eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘wouldn't know?’ You've had a rut before. You gonna tell me you’ve never had a pretty little omega bouncing on your knot during a rut? You’re hot, Bellamy. I find that hard to believe,” he said as he reached across the table. He ran his fingers across Bellamy's wrist and traced them down to his finger tips. “Big hands, long fingers. Hmmm well, you know what they say.” 

“No!” Bellamy yelped, snatching his hand away. He cleared his throat, then steeled himself looking Murphy in the eye.

“Sorry, god I'm messing this all up,” he moaned. “ I've had ruts obviously, yes. But I've never spent them with an omega. I've spent them alone. I've never been with an omega. Ever. Especially not some ‘pretty little one’.” He saw Murphy's eyes grow wide, but rallied on. If he was gonna do this, he had to be honest. “ I don't usually go for omegas. I never have. Soft and pretty doesn't appeal to me. I like my partners self sufficient. Strong, rough around the edges, smart. Able to stand up for themselves. I don't want someone I have to cater to and take care of. I'm looking for a partner. Mutually beneficial. Most omegas I know, the ones I've met, they don't appeal to me. Until you.” 

Murphy stayed quiet for a long time. Bellamy had to force himself not to look away from the intense look he was receiving. He felt like a bug under a microscope, some animal being studied. He was beginning to wonder if it was too much honesty too soon. 

“I'm not soft.” 

Bellamy blinked. 

“I'm not soft or sweet. I don't usually do more than fuck with alphas ‘cause they don't like that I'm not obedient. In or out of the bedroom.” He smirked and Bellamy couldn't help but let out a whimper at the thought of Murphy, and all the power and self assurance he saw coming from him, draped all over Bellamy, dripping sweat and still smirking at him just like that. Murphy caught it and let out a chuckle of his own. 

“Look, Bellamy, I'm interested. But I can't say how much. You’re definitely not what I was expecting, but you’re hot and I'm horny, and you've never fucked an omega.” Murphy said, obviously not caring that his words weren't at all quiet enough in a busy restaurant. Bellamy could see the tables around him throwing looks their way. Not that he cared. Murphy said he was interested, and that was all he could care about. With that weight off his chest, Bellamy felt himself relax. The rest, he could do. The rest was easy and more familiar territory. 

“So how about I take you back to my place and show you just how rough around the edges I can be? When I'm done with you, you'll never be satisfied with some little pillow princess omega.”

Or not. 

Bellamy followed Murphy into the night wondering just what he had gotten himself into

**  
As soon as the door closed behind Bellamy, Murphy had him pressed against it with his mouth and tongue moving across his neck up to a spot behind his ear Bellamy had no idea was sensitive. Distantly, he realized that it was a scent gland, but the thought barely made it to the front of his mind before he felt Murphy roll his hips against his. This, he knew. This, he was more than prepared for. He gripped Murphy's waist in both hands and dragged him hard against his body, growling at how hard Murphy already felt against the answering hardness in his jeans. Murphy fit perfectly against him and his hips fit in Bellamy's hands like they were made for each other. The thought made another growl escape him before he could help it. They stood, Bellamy leaned against the door with Murphy pulled tight against him. Hips working against each other and mouths locked together until Murphy reached a hand into his hair and yanked. 

“You with me?” Murphy's breath was coming out hard and uneven and his eyes were completely golden rings outlining large black pupils. Bellamy spared a half thought to missing the blue before his hair was yanked again. 

“Alpha, can you hear me?” 

Bellamy’s throat felt raw and his voice came out hoarse when answered him. “Yeah, I can hear you.” He reached out for Murphy who had taken a half step back. The hand in his hair and his hands on Murphy’s hips were the only contact they had and it wasn't enough. _It wasn't enough_. Bellamy could feel how wide his pupils were blown. His vision had tapered down completely to Murphy, he was all he could see. Golden rings and sweat damp hair. He watched Murphy's pink tongue run across his pink lips and shuddered. It was like all of his senses were screaming for him. He could taste Murphy in his mouth and on his lips. He could feel him hot in his hands. 

And he could smell him. 

His scent was thick and cloying in the air. It was hot metal and leather books, buried under arousal he could practically taste in the air. It filled Bellamy's head and made him dizzy. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. It matched the throbbing in his cock and Bellamy whined, frustrated at the distance between them. 

“Heh, you look high right now,” Murphy half-purred half-laughed. He finally pushed back in close, using the hand not in his hair to tug at Bellamy's belt loops, pulling their lower halves tighter together. Bellamy moaned at the friction, his hands reaching around from Murphy's hips to his ass, gripping it in both hands. It was firm and high and Bellamy wanted it in his mouth. He said as much to Murphy and felt a shiver run through him.

“Oh don’t worry you’ll have a lot of me in your mouth. I promise.” Laughing again, Murphy used his hold on his hair to drag him back in for a filthy kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth, and left Bellamy sloppy, chasing the taste that was all _Murphy_ back into his mouth. Bellamy licked across his lips and down his chin to his neck, biting lightly when he felt Murphy's breath hitch. Murphy's hand never left his hair, and Bellamy hissed when it tightened and yanked him away. 

“Bed. Now,” he growled and turned to walk away. Bellamy immediately plastered himself to his back. Rubbing his cock against the pert globes of his ass. Threading his fingers back into his hair, Murphy pulled. “Is yanking you around like this the only way to get you to listen? Fine, works for me. Come, alpha.” 

Bellamy let Murphy lead him through the apartment and into the bedroom, he let him pull his shirt over his head and unbutton his pants. When Murphy's hands went to his zipper, Bellamy was almost afraid he would come, the feeling of hot hands on his even-hotter cock too much too soon for him. Murphy laughed and let him go, tugging his pants down his legs and letting Bellamy toe off his shoes and step out of the material bunched at his feet. But when Bellamy moved to help Murphy out of his clothes, he was pushed back. 

“Ah, ah. I didn't say you could touch. Get on the bed.” 

Bellamy huffed, frustrated. The scent of aroused alpha mixed with omega slick was making his instincts itch with need. He had never been so completely turned on, and now he was being denied the chance to touch. 

“Get on the bed, alpha. I'll take care of you. Lay down for me, please?” Murphy said with such feigned innocence, Bellamy rolled his eyes and got on the bed. Murphy looked at Bellamy with a smirk and tilted his head. He lifted his chin, exposing the long column of milky white skin that had a small red mark. Bellamy sucked in a breath when he realized it was _his_ mark. A small reminder of the nip Bellamy had given him.

A wave of arousal hit him and his cock twitched, but he stayed back on the bed. Moving to the center of it to lay down, but kept his eyes on Murphy. He watched him unbutton his shirt slowly, one button at a time as he turned around. It slithered down his arms, showing off tight muscles in his biceps. The lean muscles in his back flexed as he moved. His pants clung to his ass and Bellamy could imagine the feel of the hard flesh in his hands again and he ached to reach out. Murphy glanced over his shoulder at him as if he could read his mind. Bellamy could hear the belt buckle coming undone, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Murphy’s. Not until he turned back to push the pants down his legs, did Bellamy notice the rest of the skin showing. And the panties Murphy wore. Bellamy's dick got impossibly harder at the sight of bright red lace cutting across the globes of Murphy's ass. When he bent over to take the rest of his pants off, Bellamy whimpered out loud. He could see where the lace was darker, wet with slick, tucked against Murphy's hole, and Bellamy wanted a taste. He had always been curious about what omega slick would taste like, but never enough to go looking. 

Murphy turned around and crawled onto the bed between Bellamy's legs. Running his hands up his thighs, he moved closer until his knees could brush against his balls and Bellamy sucked in a breath at the contact. 

“What do you want, alpha? Never been with an omega, but did you ever wonder? Ever imagine what it would be like to be with someone made to take your knot? Hmm,” stroking his hands over Bellamy's chest, Murphy began to play with his nipples.

Bellamy's hands reached for the lace on Murphy. The rough design paired with the silky skin made his fingertips tingle. Everything felt sensitive, more sensitive than he had ever felt. He pulled Murphy higher, the angle enough to feel Murphy's hard, lace-covered cock against his own, causing Bellamy to hiss behind his teeth. There would hopefully be enough time for that later, but he needed to have some of Murphy in his mouth. 

“I want to taste you.” he said. A low growl was all he was capable of but judging by the way Murphy shuddered, he wasn't complaining. 

Murphy moved, his legs brushed over the insides of his thighs before he straddled him. He rubbed his slick covered ass over him once, twice before climbing higher over his chest. His hands moved to his hair, giving a small yank. Bellamy moaned and saw Murphy smirk above him. When Murphy moved higher, his straining member directly in front of his mouth, Bellamy moved to pull him out but a hard grip in his hair stopped him. 

“Wha-”

“Not yet.” Murphy husked, his voice coming out rough as the scent of arousal spiked in the air. 

He kept moving. His knees were by Bellamy’s ears. One hand was still in his hair but the other was reaching behind him. Bellamy was left looking at dark wet lace. His mouth watered at the sight and the scent and he could feel his eyes flare red. Murphy used his free hand to grip one cheek and spread his ass for Bellamy to get a view of his wet hole through the lace. Bellamy used both of his hands to spread him further. He didn't waste another second to pull him down the few inches to his mouth. He licked a broad stripe across Murphy’s hole and felt a thrill of satisfaction at the yelp from above. The taste was incredible. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced and Bellamy wanted more. He continued to lick up all the slick he could get to, chasing it on the inside of his thighs all the way across his taint and to what he could reach of his balls. Coming back to the source, time after time. He didn't know how long he licked him, until it wasn't enough. Bellamy turned his head and bit down on the fleshy piece of Murphy's inner thigh and heard him scream as his thighs clamped down harder around Bellamy's head. Bellamy gripped the lace with both hands and _pulled_. He felt it give until he held the tattered pieces in two hands. He let them drop to the bed and dove back in. This time there were no barriers between them. He spread Murphy's cheeks as far as he could and thrust his tongue into him as deep as he could. 

Then Murphy started moving.

He rocked back and forth on top of Bellamy, chasing the movement of his tongue. He pulled on his hair to move him where he wanted him and Bellamy was more than happy to comply. He added a finger in next to his tongue and he heard Murphy wail above him. His movements became more desperate and Bellamy was distantly aware of Murphy gripping his cock, rocking between riding Bellamy’s face and thrusting into his hand. Bellamy's own cock was harder than it had ever been and the pressure at the base of it was almost painful. An alpha couldn't pop a knot without penetration, but that didn't mean it wouldn't try. Reluctantly, Bellamy dropped one hand from Murphy's ass and reached down to grip himself only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his.

“Don’t,” Murphy panted, still moving, still rubbing himself against Bellamy's mouth and chin. Bellamy growled and above him, Murphy shuddered almost violently. “ _Oh_ , oh god, do that again, alpha, alpha please I'll take care of you, ju-just please, I'm _so close._ ”

Bellamy forgot about the desperation of his own climax and redoubled his efforts on Murphy. He pushed further into him with his fingers, twisting them to find the right spot. He licked and sucked and listened to Murphy's cries get louder and his movements become even more desperate, until he froze. Murphy wailed high and loud, hunched over Bellamy’s head with his hand covering his cock. When it was over, he slumped back sitting on Bellamy's chest. 

“That. Was amazing,” he said grinning, still mostly out of breath. He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a tissue. Bellamy stopped him when he realized he was going to clean the cum off his hand. Murphy looked at him, curiously, before his eyes widened in realization when Bellamy licked his fingers one-by-one. The taste of his seed was almost as good as his slick and Bellamy knew he would never get tired of it.

“Jesus, that was hot,” Murphy breathed lowly before visibly shaking himself. He looked over his shoulder at Bellamy's angry red cock, that at that point was so full of blood it was almost purple at the tip. “Mmmm you poor baby, don't worry, I said I’d take care of you and I will.” Murphy moved himself back own to straddle his hips and Bellamy held his breath. While he had had plenty of blow jobs and hand jobs, he had never done this before. Some of his apprehension must have shown on his face because Murphy’s predatory smile softened into something kinder. 

“We can stop? I can blow you, I'm good at that too, if that's as far as you want to go,” he said softly. Too softly. As if he didn't have a hand around his dick and wasn't rubbing the head against his licked-open asshole. If Bellamy backed out now he would regret it for the rest of his life. He was sure of it. So the next time he felt the head catch on the soft flesh, he pushed upwards slightly. He saw Murphy's eyes widen and his mouth drop open as the head popped in. Murphy’s eyes flashed gold and the wicked look was back in his eyes. Bellamy barely had time to grip Murphy before he braced his hands on Bellamy’s chest and shoved himself down, taking the entire rest of his shaft. Murphy hissed at the stretch and Bellamy shouted at the tight, hot ass gripping his entire length, he could feel Murphy's body twitching around him trying to get used to the intrusion. Nothing had ever felt so good and Bellamy wasn't sure if he could ever go back to less than this. His hips bucked involuntarily, ripping a moan from Murphy. 

“Ungh, fuck. Am I hurting you?”

“Mmmm, nuh uh. Just, fuck, you feel good.”

“God, yeah, you feel amazing.”

Finally Murphy sat up, “Baby, you ain't seen nothin’ yet.” 

Then he moved. He rolled his hips and bounced on his cock like it was his job. Bellamy was so overwhelmed by sensation, it was all he could do to hold on. He watched Murphy ride him harder and harder, picking up speed and screaming louder every time Bellamy bucked. Eventually, Bellamy picked up the rhythm. A hard thrust up when Murphy ground down had him almost sobbing, screaming out his name. When the pressure at the base of his dick became too much, he used his hands to pull Murphy down deeper. Murphy rotated his hips just as Bellamy shoved as deep into him as he could. He screamed Bellamy's name and that was all it took to send Bellamy over the edge. He felt his knot pop inside of Murphy, sealing them together. Murphy shook on top of him, arching his back as he came all over Bellamy's abs, nails digging tracks into Bellamy’s chest. Slowly, he came down, relaxing around the knot, slumping forward into Bellamy's chest. 

“We’re doing this date thing again,” he sighed, satisfied. 

Bellamy smiled. He was more than ok with that. 

“But you owe me new lace, those made my ass look great”

Smirking, he rolled them over and kissed Murphy to shut him up. Yeah, he was ok with that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the thing i wrote. . . . 
> 
> It was so hard guys. So hard. But I loved it and I hope you did too!
> 
> I'm not sure if ill write more before Murphamy-Week but i do have plans for each day of it this year, so ill see you then for sure!


End file.
